starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Colonial Fleet
|fgcolor= |race1= |race2= |race3= |image=ConfederateFleet SCR Game1.png |imgsize= |type=Naval aerospace force |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Confederacy |strength= |special= |capital=Tarsonis |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented=February, 2500 |reorganized= |dissolved=March, 2500 |restored= |status=Defunct, merged into the Dominion Armada }} The Colonial Fleet was a branch of the Terran Confederacy's armed forces. Over two centuries old by the Great War, it was older than the Confederacy itself. Members of the fleet maintained a rivalry with the Confederate Marine Corps and it was not unheard of for fights to break out between sailors and marines.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Nevertheless, members of the CMC could transfer to the fleet through training courses available at various academies.Star Fleet. Accessed on 2008-01-28 The Colonial Fleet provided air support in terrestrial operations and air bases were maintained on worlds such as Tarsonis.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. The Fleet's primary base and staging area were three Tarsonis orbital platforms.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. Joining the Colonial Fleet required an exam and the physical, but the latter was considered easy to pass.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Its members wore space-black uniforms. History Elements of the Fleet were present in the Sara System when the protoss Koprulu Expeditionary Force arrived.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. A single battlecruiser, Norad II, commanded by Colonel Edmund Duke, launched a "counter-attack" against the protoss fleet at Mar Sara, but the protoss withdrew without giving action. The Fleet evacuated Confederate forces from Mar Sara as zerg overran the planet; no major attempts were made to evacuate civilians or prevent the protoss from "purifying" the surface.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. The Fleet and the Confederate Army were dispatched in strength to Antiga Prime shortly after the fall of Mar Sara. The Sons of Korhal had subverted the Antiga Prime colony, which was compounded by the defection of Alpha Squadron to the rebels. After six months of constant fighting, the rebels broke the Confederate blockade by luring zerg to the world with psi-emitters. The protoss arrived in pursuit of the zerg and purified Antiga Prime. Surviving Confederate forces retreated to HalcyonDeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2.; those that remained were destroyed by the zerg. The Sons of Korhal attack on Tarsonis was spearheaded by an assault on one of the Fleet's orbital staging platforms. The arrival of the zerg overwhelmed Confederate forces. As the situation deteriorated Fleet units began deserting or defecting to the rebels. The end saw Fleet units joining the general retreat of terran forces from the planet, with some picking up stragglers regardless of political affiliation. After the fall of the Confederacy, the Fleet's remnants were absorbed into the new Dominion Armada.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Known Members *Captain Bolshev, commander of the [[Ragnorak|CSF Ragnorak]]. *Captain Elias Tudbury, commander of the Merrimack. *Lieutenant Commander Fleet *Sergeant Scheeler (medic) *Petty Officer Lisa Cassidy (medic) *Isaac Steegman (failed applicant) References Category: Confederate Armed Forces